memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Way of D'era: The Romulan Star Empire
Summary ;From the back cover :An ancient schism :A legendary exodus :An empire born of strife :They are the hidden enemy, the foe who is both unknown and unknowable. They are by turns hostile and peaceful, aggressive and guarded. They are a people given to violent passions, a culture for whom glory is life. They are the Romulans. :A vast region of space, the Romulan Star Empire encompasses sectors in both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The Empire's long, storied, and often brutal history remains largely hidden from most outsiders. Life within the Empire is governed by the Way of D'era, a harsh and militaristic philosophy that pre-dates the time of the Empire's founding and guides the Empire in its expansion throughout the galaxy. It is a way of honor, a way of cunning, a way of Empire. :The Way of D'era: The Romulan Star Empire gives players and narrators alike a detailed overview of this vast interstellar empire. Within its three books you will find comprehensive discussions of everything from Imperial history and politics to Romulan religion and culture. Other sections include treatments on the Romulan economy and mercantile relations, the Imperial and senatorial fleets, worlds and client states, Romulan technology and vessels, and important personalities of the Star Empire. New ships and new templates abound. From the Tal Shiar to the homeworlds of Romulus and Remus, all the way back to the schism on ancient Vulcan -- The Way of D'era: The Romulan Star Empire has it all for fans of the most secretive race in the Star Trek universe. Make no mistake -- you're not in the Federation any more... Are you prepared to follow the Way of D'era? :Book I: includes: :* Detailed treatments on Romulan history and politics. :* An overview of the Imperial government, with information on the Senate, the Praetor, and the Continuing Committee. :* Extensive sections on the Romulan Star Navy, including its organization, its various branches, and its role in Romulan society. :* An in-depth look at Romulan space, from the core worlds to the Empty Frontier to the disputed territories along the rimward border with the Taurhai Unity. :* New ships, technology, alien species, creatures, worlds, and more! :Book II: Romulan Characters includes: :* A brand new system for creating Romulan characters, including Glory, a trait reserved for Romulans alone. :* New skills, traits, templates, and overlays -- everything you need to create unique and vibrant Romulan characters and crew. :* Detailed information on designing and running Romulan series, using Romulan characters within the bounds of the Star Empire -- this book essentially gives you an entire Romulan roleplaying game! :Book III: Romulan Adventures includes: :* The Gentara Incident: On the Romulan protectorate of Gentara, the natives chafe at the yoke of Romulan dominion and secretly plot rebellion. Can you stop the revolt, and uncover the web of intrigue that lies just below the surface? :* Duty or Conscience: A simple investigation on a small mining colony leads a Crew of Starfleet officers to uncover a violation of the Prime Directive. Your reaction could determine the fate of relations with the Romulan Empire. References :The references in this section reflect references from the boxed set supplement materials. References from the individual books will be listed at the books' own pages. Starships and vehicles : (heavy warbird) • (heavy scout) • (swift warbird) • (incursion frigate) • (incursion cruiser) • (swift courier) • (light starbird) • (dreadnought) States and organizations ;Romulan Star Empire : Barel family • Gaius family • Kassus family • Kayton family • Marrus family • Public Assembly • Qellar family • Romulan Star Navy (Romulan Command Fleet • Romulan Praetorian Fleet • Romulan Kassan Fleet • Romulan Othan Fleet) • Tela family • Terik family ; others : Breen Confederacy • Federation • Klingon Empire • Taurhai Unity Locations Stellar regions and objects ; Breen Confederacy : Black Cluster • Starry Road ; Federation-Romulan Neutral Zone : Black Cluster • Cheron • Iconia • Trelka's Lair • Scutum Cloud ; Klingon Empire : Othan sector (Derex) • Narendra • Vela Expanse ; Nausicaan space : Venturius sector ; Romulan Star Empire : Empty Frontier • Aruva sector (Redansk • Sar'kell • Yatil) • Diodor sector (Krotar • Langus • Ennar • Gotanna III • Sandal IV • Felussus • Prosenna • Starry Road) • Jezerek sector (Gentara • Jezerek) • Leughon sector (Leughon • Salieh • Teutil) • Samnar sector (Ossec • Umbrios • Samnar) • Jubel sector (Justarus • Quatel • Hybera • Ustullan) • Venturius sector (Eye of Grun/Hellaro Corva • Agurtha) • Markomen sector (Devorren • Pallor) • Othan sector (Sankrax • New Otha • D'Korin • Otha Prime • Derex) • Dasha sector (Torek system • Dasha Verta • Vertilia) • Tullus sector (Peren • Drovna • Pollus • Farlorn) • V'varian sector • Iridion Belt • D'sir Nebula • Xhuj • Buqret • Dumok'azen • Trelka's Lair • Romulus • Remus • Romulan Star Outpost 6 • Eye of Ket-Cheleb • Romulan Star Outpost 67 • Romulan Star Outpost 112 • Romulan Star Outpost 24 • Algeron • Scutum Cloud • M23 Cluster • Kir • Varian Nebula • V'varian sector (Gains • Paxar) • Tarquin sector (Gotara • Tegedaar) • Tiber sector (Tigelis • Roulean) ; Taurhai Unity : Chi'tan system • Gains • Tullus sector • V'varian sector ; United Federation of Planets : Arteline • Black Cluster • Canopus • Coalsack • Rigel • Scutum Cloud • Sol • Tau Ceti • Tomed • Trelka's Lair • Vela Expanse Planetary locations ; Romulus : Allerash Mountains • Anverok Mountains • Apnex Sea • Ar'hael Desert • Atremon Trel • Avretrel • Balsanra River • Bareldak Bay • Barledak Trel • Beld'rath Peninsula • Brek'Kar • Ch'eren • Des'Reval Mountains • D'Gansar River • Dorvek River • Dorvek • D'vrex Archipelago • East Umrika • Fal'seras • Fel'voth • Firefalls of Gal'Gathong • Follos • Forest of Ath'reshaar • Garenak Sea • Gav'ros Trel • Genderoth River • Havrelar Sea • Hlarek • H'relgath River • Jendranax Strait • Kae'raktar Mountains • Keldrak Peninsula • Kor'Marel • Kromtar Trel • Ladrosh Mountains • Mirek • Namreshand • Nelrek Ocean • North Mendlanar Sea • Novok • Omrashar • Peldrad • Peld'rath Peninsula • Raas'trek Mountains • Sath'har Archipelago • Sea of Lerodan • Sea of Vrekess • Sen'lanarc Mountains • Sherelak Sea • South Mendlanar Sea • Tai'eld River • Tallesreld • T'aresh Mountains • Tel'Garch Subcontinent • Tephren • Terelix Straits • Thal'tarin River • Tor'ren River • Torven • Uulmar Islands • Umrika • Valcaria • Valley of Chula • Vandrok • Varald • Val'danadex Trel • Wall of Fire Mountains • White Sea Races and cultures :Klingon • Taurhai • Breen • Nausicaan • Romulan Technology and weapons :starship Other references :space • planet • star • star system • lifeform • technology • government • sector • nebula • outpost • starbase • military • rank • title • star chart Appendices Images file:romulan space.jpg|Romulan space map. file:vereleus class.jpg|''Vereleus''-class. file:t'rasus class.jpg‎|''T'rasus''-class. file:meret class.jpg|''Meret''-class. file:deresus class.jpg‎|''Deresus''-class. file:d'virin.jpg|''D'virin''-class. file:d'valek class.jpg‎|''D'valek''-class. External link * Category:RPG books